


The Jedi Voyage: A Star Wars Thanksgiving Story

by AO98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Holidays, Humor, Romance, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO98/pseuds/AO98
Summary: The Jedi Council - led by Anakin Skywalker, his children Luke Skywalker and Leia Solo and grandchildren Ben Skywalker and Jaina, Jacen and Rey Solo - make their way across the galaxy to an empty planet that they plan to make a home for future generations.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the classic Charlie Brown TV special, "The Mayflower Voyage", I decided to write this little Star Wars fanfic in celebration of Thanksgiving and show a fun little take on the Skywalker/Solo family and the Jedi discovering the galaxy.
> 
> Although I deeply believe in the Rey Skywalker theory, I decided that for this one fanfic only, I will make Rey the daughter of Han and Leia and have her replace Anakin Solo from the Expanded Universe, while the Solo twins (Jaina and Jacen) and Ben Skywalker remain.

The cast:

*** Christopher Walken** as Anakin Skywalker --- Leader of the Jedi Council and father of Luke and Leia.

*** Mark Hamill** as Luke Skywalker --- Son of Anakin, twin brother of Leia and husband of Mara Jade.

*** Carrie Fisher** as Leia Solo --- Daughter of Anakin, twin sister of Luke and wife of Han Solo.

*** Harrison Ford** as Han Solo --- Husband of Leia Solo.

*** Julianne Moore** as Mara Jade Skywalker --- Wife of Luke Skywalker.

*** Billie Lourd** as Jaina Solo --- The daughter of Han and Leia and twin sister of Jacen.

*** Adam Driver** as Jacen Solo --- The son of Han and Leia and twin brother of Jaina.

*** Daisy Ridley** as Rey Solo --- The youngest child of Han and Leia.

*** Domanhall Gleeson** as Ben Skywalker --- The son of Luke and Mara Jade.

*** John Boyega** as Finn --- An orphaned villager who Rey falls in love with.

*** Oscar Issac** as Poe Dameron --- Anakin's co-pilot and Jaina's boyfriend.

 

*** As you can see, I casted Christopher Walken for the role of Anakin Skywalker since, to me, he looks a bit like Hayden Christensen at old age. ***


	2. Day One: Our Adventure Begins

**Date: September 6, 1620**

**Approximately 128 years since the Jedi and the Sith discovered Coruscant together.**

**That's where we are today. The harbor of Coruscant.**

**A ship called the Millennium Falcon is being boarded for 102 people including myself, my two children Luke and Leia, Leia's husband Han Solo, Luke's wife Mara Jade and their children, my grandchildren: Ben Skywalker, Rey Solo and the twins before them Jaina and Jacen Solo.**

**Also aboard was Han's Wookee friend Chewbacca, two droids that have stuck by family since I was little - C3PO and R2-D2 and last but not least, Jaina's boyfriend and my fellow co-pilot, Poe Dameron. The boy may seem a little rambunctious at times, but he sure can fly.**

**Along with us were 90 different Jedis. The Sith had been extinct for quite a while now.**

**The last anyone saw them was in the Jedi vs Sith War. I won the fight and helped the Jedi win the war. But not without losing a loved one or two.**

**My lovely wife, Padme Skywalker, and my best friend Obi-Wan aka "Ben" Kenobi died in the war as well. My son Luke was very close with Old Ben and even named his son after him.**

**My youngest grandchild, Rey Solo. Her real name is actually Padme Solo in memory of her grandmother. But she prefers the nickname "Rey", which translates to "Queen" in Spanish.**

**The reason we are leaving our home-planet today is to seek more religious freedom across the galaxy. Meanwhile, some Jedis are simply seeking major wealth.**

**Myself, Han and Poe fly the Falcon across the galaxy. The rest are there to work on the Falcon and to make sure we reach our destination.**

**The Jedi Council have been in contact with the New Republic who will finance our journey.**

**The Council and the Republic will share any profits from the new settlement.**

**This however is a very dangerous undertaking.**

**The Jedi realized their very lives were at risk.**

**We must fly across the galaxy, throughout the galaxy, in order to reach our destination. And believe me, the Falcon is not as big as it looks.**

**The Jedi said goodbye to their families before taking off, leaving their loved ones behind.**

**And even if we survive this dangerous adventure, we will arrive at a whole new planet. A whole new world.**

**Luckily, our belief in the Force, our desire for religious freedom and our dreams of creating a new world for future generations all make our life-threatening journey a risk worth taking.**

**Our adventures will change the course of galactic history.**

**This is Anakin Skywalker, leader of the new Jedi Order and Jedi Council.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter. I should have more posted as time goes on.
> 
> Also, I apologize if some of this seems a little too out of touch with Star Wars and even with real life in terms of the actual Mayflower Voyage (again, I took inspiration from the Charlie Brown special). But remember, it's all for fun :)


	3. Slow Progress

**"For the first couple of weeks, our adventure to a new world was going pretty good. Unfortunately, some of our workers got a little space sick"** Anakin Skywalker narrated.

Luke, Jacen and Ben stood together, looking very sick. Space sick.

Leia stood there, looking strict. She silently ordered her brother, son and nephew to knock it off and get back to work. Luke, Jacen and Ben immediately ran off in fear.

They returned within the moment. Jacen and Ben carried buckets full of water while Luke brought a mop and started mopping the floors of the Falcon.

Han passed by. **"Be careful boys. This ship is one of a kind."**

Poe was focused on flying the ship until Jaina snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands by surprise.

 **"Surprise!"** Jaina said happily.

 **"Okay, baby, what did we say about covering my eyes when I'm flying?"** Poe asked happy to see his girlfriend but serious about flying the ship.

Jaina removed her hands from his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Poe let out a big smile.

Somewhere within the ship, Rey was reading a book, surrounded by several different Jedi.

 **"Unfortunately, the conditions aboard the Falcon slowly became miserable"** Anakin Skywalker narrated.

The Falcon kept rocking back and forth, sending Rey and the Jedi back and forth, making them look sick. Jacen and Ben showed up as well, being knocked onto the hologram table, turning it on.

Han passed by again and saw Ben and Jacen knocked over against the hologram table.

 **"Always remember boys. Let the wookee win"** Han said.

Chewbacca roared in agreement.

 **"There are no sanitary provisions and very little privacy. There's not that many places on the ship to sleep either"** Anakin Skywalker narrated.

Anakin and the non-Skywalker/Solo Jedis are sleeping on the floor of the Falcon, each one of them shivering, especially Anakin. Meanwhile, Luke, Mara Jade, Han and Leia slept together around the hologram table. Jaina, Jacen, Ben and Rey slept on a four-bed bunk built into the Falcon just for them.

 **"And the eating conditions were just plain awful"** Anakin Skywalker narrated.

The next morning, everyone was eating breakfast. Luke tried to use a fork to pick up his pancakes, but the rocking back and forth of the Falcon caused the pancakes to fall off his plate and onto Leia's chest, getting her shirt soaked in syrup.

Leia looked up at her brother, anger in her eyes.

 **"It wasn't my fault!"** Luke shouted in his defense.

 **"And a lot of us began to get _violently_ spacesick" ** Anakin Skywalker narrated.

Mara Jade, Jaina, Jacen, Rey and Ben looked as if they were gonna throw up.

 **"Finally, after about four to five weeks, we were getting closer and closer to the new planet. But not without making it there ill"** Anakin Skywalker narrated.

Jacen and Ben stood together, looking violently spacesick.

 **"I'm not feeling too well, Jacen"** Ben moaned.

 **"I'm not either, Ben"** Jacen moaned.

Rey walked over to her brother and cousin within the moment.

 **"Rey! How much further do we have to go?"** Jacen begged for an answer.

 **"Grandpa and Uncle Luke said we're about halfway"** Rey said.

 **"Oh no!"** Ben moaned.

Jaina eventually showed up.

 **"Come on, Ben! Man up! We can't let all this rocking back and forth bother us, can we?"** Jaina said.

The Falcon then rocked so hard that it knocked the four grandchildren of Anakin back and forth until they finally landed back at the hologram table. Again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**To be continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading this new chapter of The Jedi Voyage. I hope you enjoyed it and look out for more to come :)


	4. They Just Saved His Life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Now that it's Thanksgiving time once again, I figured I might as well get back to this fanfic.
> 
> Before we start, since this is the first new chapter since Carrie Fisher passed away last year, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her.
> 
> "To me, she is royalty" - Lor San Tekka, The Force Awakens  
> R.I.P. Carrie Fisher - 1956-2016

The Falcon was really beginning to shake hard now as it continued to fly.

 **"The storms had become so violent that he crew is forced to haul the ship. To go short sail or practically no sail at all"** Anakin narrated. **"This keeps the sails from ripping apart. But now, the Falcon is like a cork, bobbing up and down helpless through space."**

We see Lando Calrissian shaking due to the conditions of the Falcon. The shaking of the Falcon is so powerful, the entrance ramp is opening up. Finally, Lando cannot hold onto the ship and falls through the ramp.

Poe sees Lando flying through space and immediately flies the Falcon towards him. Lando falls through space, but Han manages to open up the ramp completely and Luke pulls down a rope to Lando.

The Falcon is flying closer to Lando so that he is able to reach the rope. Lando successfully grabs the rope and they begin pulling him back up into the Falcon.

Jacen and Ben look over and see Lando being pulled back up onto the ship. Rey and Jaina walk over.

 **"What was all the yelling about on deck?"** Jaina asked.

 **"They just saved Uncle Lando's life"** Jacen said. _Uncle Lando._ That was what the Solo kids called him.

 **"Looks like the storm's so powerful, it shook him out of the ship"** Ben said.

 **"Oh no!"** Rey said in fear.

 **"And now there's another problem"** Jacen said.

 **"Now what?"** Jaina asked.

 **"We may have to return to Coruscant"** Jacen said.

 **"Turn back?!"** Jaina said. **"Are they crazy? After all we've been through?"**

 **"The storm damaged the Falcon's motivator. If we don't fix it, the propulsion will flood the ship with poisonous gas!** **"** Ben said.

 **"So why can't they fix it? Why can't we just go on?"** Jaina asked.

 **"It's too big of a risk to fix it while flying. And as of right now, there's no place to land"** Jacen said.

 **"Great! So now we're all gonna die on such a horrible ship"** Rey said.

 **"I heard that!"** Han shouted to his daughter, off-screen.

 **"Well I think it's up to Mom. She's the captain of this ship. Let her decide what we should do"** Jaina said.

Anakin, Luke, Leia, Han, Mara Jade and Lando were arguing with some other Falcon workers in another room on the ship.

 **"Leia! We cannot risk all these lives! We must turn back!"** Mara Jade shouted to her sister-in-law.

 **"We will fix that motivator and go on! We've come too far to turn back now"** Leia said.

 **"After many hours of my debate, a team of workers miraculously managed to fix the motivator while we flew slower and slower through space. The Falcon was finally fixed and ready for more action to come"** Anakin narrated. **"Everyone aboard the ship, led by my little princess Leia Solo, has agreed to further risk their lives to reach the new planet."**

**CUT TO:**

**"The date is November 9th, 1620. It is daybreak"** Anakin narrated. 

Rey, Jacen and Poe all sit together.

 **"Do you miss Coruscant?"** Rey asked.

 **"I miss my parents, that's for sure"** Poe said, thinking about his parents Kes and Shara Dameron.

 **"Well, I miss my friends. I wonder if there'll be anyone our age on the new planet"**  Rey said.

Jaina and Ben walked over.

 **"How long have we been on this ship?"** Jacen asked.

 **"This is our 65th day, Jacen"** Ben said.

 **"Oh God. Nine weeks on the Millenium Falcon?"** Jacen complained.

 **"Again, I heard that!"** Han shouted to his son, off-screen.

 **"I'm gonna have a long talk with whoever planned this trip"** Jaina said.

 **"Do you think we're gonna make it though?"** Rey said as she rested against the wall. **"I hardly can."**

 **"Rey, we have to keep faith"** Ben said.

 **"A bath and some new clothes wouldn't hurt either"** Jaina said as she sniffed Ben a little and pulled back.

Ben looked over at Jaina, insulted. 

 **"A lot of the others are starting to give up. They don't think we'll ever get there"** Jacen said.

 **"We have to get there!"** Jaina said.

 **"Why is that, Jaina?"** Rey asked.

 **"Because I have to lodge out all my complaints about this terrible trip on this terrible ship!"** Jaina said in frustration.

 **"You know, if you kids hate the Falcon so much, you could've said something before we took off!"** Han shouted to his children, off-screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'll be back soon with another new chapter! :)


End file.
